Brother
by deelfire
Summary: Luciel harus pulang. Dia tahu dia harus pulang. Persetan rumah itu bagai neraka. Masa bodo jika di sana dia disiksa. Semua untuk Saeran; adiknya.


[a/n : aku belum mengenyam rute seven. Belum pula baca spoiler secret 01, 02. Cerita ini daku buat murni karena tergiur relationship si kembar yang ngenes. Bisa dianggap AU atau apa yang jelas bukan canon. selamat membaca~]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brother**

.

MM © Cheritz

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.

.

Ret : K+

.

Summary:

Luciel harus pulang. Dia tahu dia harus pulang. Persetan rumah itu bagai neraka. Masa bodo jika di sana dia disiksa. Semua untuk Saeran; adiknya.

.

.

Membelah lautan manusia, Luciel berlari kencang. Dia menabrak satu-dua kali namun dia tak peduli. Bilah kuning menyala calang, hanya memperhatikan ke depan tanpa mau melirik ke belakang. Konsentrasinya tertuju pada satu titik, hanya satu titik: Adiknya.

Itulah alasan dia belari.

Dia ingin pulang.

Dia harus pulang.

Demi adiknya.

Katakan masa lalu Luciel terlalu rumit, iya. Dia memutuskan meninggalkan masa lalu dan pergi dari rumahnya. Orang tuanya tak tahu, tentu saja. Jika mereka tahu apa yang dia lakukan bukanlah kabur dari rumah, alih-alih bepergian. Toh bagi Luciel mau orang tuanya menyadari dia pergi atau tidak, tak masalah. Kedua sosok yang mengaku orang tuanya itu terlalu fokus pada diri mereka sendiri. Mereka jarang di rumah. Sekalinya mereka bertandang pulang, hanya kekerasan yang dia dapat. Dipukul, dicambuk, dikata-katai, disiksa...

Dan akhirnya Luciel mencapai titik terbawah dalam kehidupannya...

Dia... lelah.

Lelah dengan semuanya.

Hingga berujung dia merasakan... kehampaan.

Karena itulah dia… memutuskan untuk mengubah nama dan menjadi orang lain. Memutuskan pergi.

Menjadi Luciel cukup merubah harinya. Menekuri _hacking_ mewarnai monokrom yang telah mengarak dalam jiwa. Perlahan dia mulai merasakan bahagia… perlahan dia pun tahu apa itu teman, sahabat setia, dan cinta.

Perlahan dia... mulai kembali menjadi dia.

Perubahan ini membuat Luciel sibuk. Kegiatan _abcdefg_ terus berdatangan. Orang-orang baru _hijkl_ mengkontaknya tiap saat. Entah sejak kapan Luciel menjadi orang penting. Entah sejak kapan... Luciel menjadi pusat dari segalanya.

Hingga akhirnya dia... terlena akan dunia.

Dia... lupa pada adiknya.

Mereka kembar, Luciel dan adiknya. Mereka sama-sama terlahir dengan warna rambut mentereng; merah. Banyak hal yang sama antara dia dan adiknya. Tentu saja, kembar kan? Bahkan daya pikir mereka pun imbang. Hobi pun tak pernah timpang.

Tapi Luciel melupakan satu hal penting. Dia memiliki sifat memberontak—karena hidup hanya sekali jadi dia harus bersenang-senang tiap hari—sementara adiknya tidak. Ya. Adiknya… adik yang selalu mendampinginya tiap orang tua mereka pergi, lenyap, meninggalkan keduanya di kurungan rumah mewah… adiknya yang merasakan derita yang sama dengannya... adalah anak yang polos, patuh, serius, dan selalu memikirkan orang lain di atas dirinya.

Kini Luciel ingin mengumpat, lontarkan sumpah serapah. Dia merutuki betapa bodohnya dia melupakan tabiat adiknya. Tak seperti dirinya, bukan? Ya. Benar. Tapi persetan dengan itu. Ini bukan waktunya untuk mengomentari seberapa di luar karakternya dia itu!

Pagi ini pernyataan wanita anggun pengganti Rika di aplikasi messenger yang dia buat, telah menamparnya. Bukan untuk dia kalimat itu terutara memang, tapi cukup menyadarkan betapa butanya dia.

Melihat pembicaraan gadis coklat itu dengan Jaehee Kang, membuat dia mengerti. Jaehee yang begitu gigih dengan pekerjaannya… dia yang berjalan dengan kepala terangkat dan langkah tegas tiap tumpuk tugas diberikan oleh Jumin Han padanya… mampu merasa tertekan. Tertekan akan keegoisan sang Mr. Han.

Ketertekanan... Keegoisan...

Dia ikut menimpali _chatting_ mereka sesekali. Dia membenarkan tiap kata wanita sang pengurus tamu pesta. Tak seharusnya Jumin begitu. Tak seharusnya Jumin menekan Jaehee meski wanita berambut pendek itu asistennya. Tak seharusnya Jumin... egois.

Namun berkata demikian membuatnya ingin muntah. Kalau saja pembicaraan ini tak ada mungkin dia tak akan menyadarinya... dia munafik. Dia pembohong.

Bukankah dia sama saja dengan Jumin Han?

Demi kebebasannya dia... telah meninggalkan adiknya.

Dia melupakan satu-satunya orang yang selama ini mendampinginya...

… adiknya.

Tuhan... Sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat sejak saat itu?

Dimana adiknya? Apakah masih di sana? Masih di dalam rumah besar tanpa manusia? Masih di neraka penuh siksa?

"Hyung _, mau kemana?"_ Luciel ingat saat dia akan angkat kaki dari rumahnya dulu, sebuah tanya meluncur dari bibir adiknya. Bilah hijau menatapnya penuh arti, namun mengerti di satu sisi. Dia ingat dia tak menjawab kala itu, hanya terkekeh palsu sembari memakai sepatu.

Adiknya berdiri di belakangnya, masih menatapnya, tapi tak lagi ucapkan apa. Ketika dia berdiri, hendak pergi, sebuah suara terlantun lagi. Kini nadanya sedikit bergetar, tapi mencoba tegar. Kesedihan tersirat, namun pengertian menutup rapat. Kalimat perpisahan dibisikkan adiknya kala itu, _"Hati-hati di jalan,_ Hyung _. Aku menunggumu."_

 _Bodoh!_

 _Bodoh!_

Luciel merutuk tanpa henti. Bagaimana dia tak melihat pesan tersembunyi adiknya saat itu? Bagaimana dia bisa seenak diri keluar tanpa pulang lagi? Bagaimana dia tega meninggalkan kembaran yang selalu menemaninya dalam kesepian yang dia sendiri enggan tinggal? Bagaimana bisa?!

Sampai di depan rumahnya, Luciel terhenyak. Gelap. Rumahnya gelap dan amat sangat gelap. Seiring bilahnya membulat, dia merangsek maju lalu berdiri di depan pagar yang menjulang. Betapa jiwanya tergoncang begitu melihat halaman yang terpampang. Rerumputan tinggi. Bunga-bunga tak terawat. Debu memenuhi.

"Saeran?" tanyanya lirih, memanggil nama adiknya. Tak ada jawaban tentu saja. Rumah begitu gelap tanpa jawaban. Dan hal ini mematik panik. Perlahan rasa itu mulai menggrayangi, menjalar naik. Luciel amat sangat tahu, adiknya tak akan membiarkan sesuatu keluar batas. Dia yang rapi dan lurus lepeng tak seperti dirinya… tentu tak akan membiarkan hal ini begitu saja! Adiknya pun cinta kebersihan. Lalu mengapa… kenapa…?

Tertelan takut yang mendadak, dengan tubuh bergetar Luciel menggapai kunci otomatis di pagar. Dia menekan sandi, berusaha membuka. Namun tulisan merah **ERROR** lah yang dia dapat. Kalap, pemuda merah itu segera melarikan tangannya di atas tombol-tombol yang ada kemudian membuka cashingnya secara paksa. Tergopoh-gopoh, dia mengambil ponselnya, menghubungkan _port_ yang mencuat dari kunci itu dengan ponselnya. Berikutnya menggunakan sang _smartphone_ dia mulai melakukan keahliannya.

"Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon," Luciel berdoa dalam gumamnya seiring jemari menekan-tekan layar LCD. Keringat dingin menggelantung di ujung merah surainya kini. Jantungnya menderu kencang. Ketakutan mencekiknya kuat.

Setelah kunci terbuka, Luciel segera menendang gerbangnya. Kontan dia bawa kakinya cepat hingga berdiri di depan pintu utama. Dia ambil kunci di kantongnya, dia tancapkan kunci itu pada lubang. Dia berharap tak ada yang berubah, kuncinya masih bekerja. Dan syukur saja dewi keberuntungan mengayominya.

Begitu suara 'klik' terdengar, tanpa babibu Luciel menghabur masuk, hampir histeris dia meneriakkan nama adiknya, "Saeran! Saeran!"

Mungkin karena dia terlalu takut, terlalu kalut, Luciel sampai lupa menyalakan lampu. Setengah belari dia melewati ruang demi ruang. Dia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas setiap letak prabot di rumahnya. Berbekal hanya ingatan itu dia merangsek maju, menuju kamar adiknya dengan cepat.

"Saeran!" dia buka pintu kamar saudara satu-satunya itu. Napasnya terengah, memburu.

Harapnya dia kan menemui adiknya di sana…

Adiknya yang polos dan ramah…

Adiknya yang pemalu dan suka memerah…

Namun kenyataan menusuk jantungnya, mencabik jiwanya. Dalam kegelapan pekat… seiring pupil mampu memindai… dia tak jumpai lelaki serupa dengannya.

Yang dia temui hanya…

…gelap.

"Saeran…" Luciel merasakan matanya panas. Hatinya pedih bukan kepalang. Jiwanya luluh.

Sebenci-bencinya dia dengan kondisi rumahnya… setak sukanya dia dengan sakit yang menyapa kala kedua manusia itu pulang… adiknya tak pernah gagal untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Adiknya tak pernah gagal untuk mengajaknya bicara, menghiburnya. Lalu di kamar ini… kala dia bosan… dia selalu mencari cara menggodai belahan jiwanya itu, hanya tuk sekedar buahkan tawa. Dan menjadi adik yang pengertian, Luciel ingat Saeran selalu mengikuti alurnya. Saeran selalu… memahaminya. Mengerti akan dirinya.

Tapi... Tuhan, dimana dia… ketika adiknya membutuhkannya?!

Dimana dia ketika Saeran kesepian?!

Dimana dia saat pemuda itu menangis kesakitan?!

Penyesalan memeluk Luciel kuat seiring detik berdetak. Air mata mengalir dari bilahnya, memburamkan pandang, basahi kaca yang bingkai matanya. Lututnya lemas. Gravitasi menariknya hingga dia terduduk tanpa daya di lantai berdebu.

Bisa apa dia kini? Saeran telah pergi. Saeran tak lagi di sini…

"Ha... ha..." kecil sebuah gelak meluncur dari bibirnya. Gelak itu makin rapat dan sedetik berikutnya menjadi tawa keras. Namun kendati ini tawa... tiada bahagia di sana. Tiada keceriaan. Yang ada hanya...

... hampa.

Luciel yakin…

Saeran kecewa padanya.

Dia telah mengkhianati adiknya.

Dia telah membuang adiknya.

Di tengah kenestapaan mengurung akal, tiba-tiba logam dingin melesak, menempel di ubun-ubun. Luciel tersentak, matanya membola. Dari suara kokang pun dari lubang di tengah dingin mencekam… Luciel tahu apa kini yang menempel di kepalanya. Pistol.

Satu tanya membayang segera di benak Luciel.

Siapa?!

Siapa yang memasuki rumahnya?!

Kapan?!

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan pulang, _Hyung_ ," kata sebuah suara, membuat Luciel makin terhenyak, dari belakang tubuhnya. Nada yang telontar dingin memang, tak ada kasih, tak ada malu-malu.

Tapi Luciel tahu suara siapa itu! _Hell_ , dia tak akan lupa. Tak akan pernah lupa. Dengan suara ini dia tumbuh. Bersama suara ini dia hadapi dunia. _Dulu_.

"Saeran?" Penuh kalkulasi, takut-takut jika ini hanya imaginasi atau terburuk perangkap musuh untuk memanipulasi, Luciel bertanya. Dia gerakan bola matanya ke ujung, melirik. Hanya saja Luciel tak bisa melihat. Jelas. Semua yang ada hanya gelap.

"Pulang untuk mengambil kucing yang kau buang, _Hyung_?" Masih tanpa perasaan, sosok dalam bayang itu kembali bertanya.

"Saeran! Bukan! Aku—"

"Intinya kau tetap membuangku kan _Hyung_?"

"Tidak! Dengar... aku bersalah, iya. Tapi bukan begitu! Ak—"

Belum sempat Luciel berkata lebih jauh, pistol yang sedari tadi mengancamnya bergerak. Semula sedikit menjauh sebelum berikutnya dengan kuat menghantam sisi kepalanya.

Sakit segera menjalar. Pening mencekik, memutar paksa dunia. Yang Luciel tahu berikutnya dia jatuh dan kepalanya membentur lantai. Cukup kuat hingga perlahan gelap mulai menyelimuti. Kesadaran berangsur melipir pergi.

"S-sae—"

Sebuah siluet mendekat, lutut tertekuk. Beberapa saat sosok hitam di hadapannya memandang dirinya kuat. Kemudian sebuah tangan terjulur, pelukan kuat Luciel rasakan. "Terimakasih kau kembali, _Hyung_ ," ujar sosok itu sebelum melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengangkatnya menuju dipan.

Penuh kehati-hatian Luciel merasakan adiknya meletakkannya di atas lautan kapuk. Detik berikutnya rambut depannya tersibak, jemari menyelusup di sana, mengelus.

Luciel memejamkan matanya merasakan radiasi sayang dari adiknya yang masih terasa. Dadanya menghangat. Dia lega.

Terlalu lega dirinya, Luciel tak menyadari kesadarannya menghilang.

Dia sudah tak bisa membedakan yang mana nyata dan mimpi ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan jemari di kepalanya terangkat diikuti pintu kamar tertutup pelan.

Dia bahkan tak yakin benar dia mendengar suara berat mengancam menggaung di rumahnya. Kemudian beberapa orang bertukar kata—

"Saeyoung Choi?"

"Ya."

"Ikut kami."

—Sebelum suara keributan, sedikit perkelahian diikuti erangan mengikuti... dan hening mencekam mengakhiri.

 **-end-**


End file.
